


The Escape

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [36]
Category: norman reedus rpf
Genre: F/M, Love, Support, relationship, serious shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Holly goes through a serious scare, Norman struggles to help her get things right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Slide over. I'll drive." Norman leaned into the truck and gave me a kiss.

He put his bag in the back on the truck and opened the door. I got out and we hugged. He held me, kissing the top of my head and holding me with kid gloves. It had been a roller coaster of weeks for me, but he had only been a part of the drama for the past five days. "I'm sorry you cut your trip short." He had been filming for his motorcycle reality show in the south west, but he changed his plans as soon as I had talked to him about my condition. 

Norman gave me a squeeze. "Shut it." He was tired of hearing me apologize for pulling him from work. "Right where I should be." He had cleared up his commitments quickly and booked a flight to Georgia as soon as made sense for him to come home. If he had not been away so long, this all would have happened in New York City, but he had so much road time these two months, it was just easier for me to be down south helping Mandy with her wedding plans, helping mom around the house and visiting with my dad. I had flown out a few days to LA last month, and he had surprised me with a whirlwind visit in Georgia for an overnight, but in all honesty I had felt like a single woman these past weeks.  
He was loving this trip, all this filming and riding. The friends he was seeing and the places he was going to. When I had realized something was wrong, I didn't want to ruin his happiness, especially if things weren't as serious as I was fearing. I had procrastinated a week and then made a doctor’s appointment. That's when I finally called Norman and told him what was going on.  
"Come on, let's get going." He kissed my forehead and walked me around the truck, opening my door and helping me in. "It's gonna be okay." He looked down at his boots when he said it. He climbed in, set the GPS and kissed the back of my hand.  
Norman pulled out of the Atlanta airport holding my hand. We were quiet. It was eerie and I couldn't take the silence. We had already talked the topic death over the past three days, there was nothing else to talk about. "Tell me ‘bout New Mexico." He had been riding dun-buggies with some friends.  
We talked about the trip, getting sand in every crevice, and how his eyes burned from the dust. It was nothing more than a distraction, but the soothing sound of his raspy voice was the most comforting thing I could have asked for at that moment. "Your folks know?"  
I shook my head. I didn't want to worry them over nothing, and if it was something more, then I wanted a plan of action before I dropped the bomb on them. And in all honesty, I don't think I wanted to tell them unless Norman was by my side. "When we know more."  
We pulled into the parking lot and I sat as he got out, grabbed his bag, opened my door and swapped me for the bag. I locked the truck and took his hand, we walked into the office building and headed to the second floor, weaving through the muted off-white halls in silence. It was the same color as the DMV, bland and ominous in its own way. He had left his hat in the truck but his eyes were still hurting from the dust so he kept his ray-bans on. When we got to Dr. Elliott's door Norman paused and smiled at me, that half crooked smile that told me he would be by my side no matter what happened beyond that door. 

The nurse at the front desk was busy but efficient, Dr. Elliott was a very busy man and getting into to see him on such short notice has been a blessing. She took my insurance information and handed me forms to complete. HIPPA forms that asked who had the right to my information. I listed my love and my parents. Norman had offered to fill things out for me, but I just laughed and reminded him that it needed to be legible. The waiting room was full, people looking at their phones, couples whispering, a woman sitting alone reading a book. No one seemed to look as nervous as I felt in that moment. Norman sat holding my hand as he touched his beard with the other hand, I could tell he was deep in thought but I didn't dare ask what it was about. I didn't want to hear him thinking about this situation, but I also didn't want to know if he wasn't thinking about this situation. 

"Holly?" The nurse stood at the door. We got up and followed her to the exam room. She checked my vitals and then told me to disrobe and put on a pale green, paisley printed johnnie. "The doctor will be in shortly." She left us alone. 

My brain was spinning. This was getting too real now. For the past two weeks it had just been this thing that filled my head, but now it was this real thing I was going to have to face. I took off my top and my bra and Norman helped me on with the johnnie. "I'm glad your here." Just having him next to me seemed to ease some of my worry. 

His lips touched mine. "Always." 

Dr. Elliott knocked then came in and introduced himself. We talked a bit about my health history and then he asked, "So you found this lump when you were doing a self-exam?" 

"Yes." That was a lie. I had been masturbating in the shower thinking of Norman's hands all over when I felt something odd. That was the last time I had touched myself in such in intimate way. It had been a mood killer. 

We talked a while longer then he had me get up on the table and lay back. Norman stood by my side, out of the doctor’s way. Dr. Elliott performed a standard breast exam and the focused his touch on my left breast, in the top right area. He nodded his head as he manipulated my flesh. "Ok." He helped me sit up and he sat down on his rolling stool. "You were right, there is something there to be concerned about." My heart stopped, I wasn't sure I heard anything else he said after that. "Benign...." "Mammogram...." "Ultrasound..." He went on about how he couldn't tell by touch if it was a fluid filled cyst or a more solid mass. I was nodding but I wasn't sure how much of it I was absorbing. "Ms. Carpenter." He got my full attention. "I'm going to have you go to the lab next door and have an ultrasound down right now. This will be the fastest way to see what our next step needs to be.” 

The rest of the day was a whirlwind. We went down the hall for the ultrasound, with my volume of flesh, it had been hard to tell right away that it was a fluid filled cyst. But once that was established, I simply had to wait for Dr. Elliott to come in and draw out the fluid with a long needle. Norman and I simply locked eyes when it went into my flesh. "Everything looks fine, but I will have this tested and we will make sure that there is nothing else to be concerned about. If everything is normal, I want you to keep up with self-exams and contact me if you think you find anything out of the ordinary. And I will schedule you back in six months for a follow up mammogram and ultra sound." He had a soothing tone and seemed to be as comforting to Norman as he was to me. 

By the time we got home, I was somewhat relieved, exhausted and ready to lay down. My head was pounding, the test results would take a few days to come back, and though Dr. Elliott seemed confident that everything was normal, my brain wasn't ready for that. I needed the final results in my hand. 

"Come on babe, let's get you comfy and into bed." Norman looked relieved and I didn't bother to apologize for dragging him home for no reason. 

I stopped in the kitchen. "I want t a cup of tea." I needed something warm in me.

"I'll do it." He turned on the stove and put the tea kettle on, then walked me into the bed room and helped me out of my clothes and into a pair of yoga pants and soft t-shirt, he pulled me close. “Mine”. He mumbled this affirmation a few times before he looked me in the eyes. "God I love you." This time he squeezed me tight and I needed that. No more kid gloves, afraid to break me. "When the results come in we will tackle it together." I nodded and tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't imagine going through this alone or with anyone else for that matter. We had been through our fair share of drama during our time together, but nothing like this. This was scarier than my jet-lag induced sickness I had weathered in Japan. No one in my family had ever had breast cancer, not that I knew of anyways. If he hadn't been at my side through this, I wasn't sure what I would have done. I was sobbing as he brought me to the bed. The stress of the past two weeks had finally come to a crest. He rocked me for a while, whispering that everything was going to be okay, that he loved me and that I was the strongest woman he knew. I laughed as I was a teary mess of emotions.

The kettle in the kitchen began to whistle and Norman laid me down, pulling a blanket up and kissing my hair. "Be right back." He left to go make my tea.

When I woke later it was dark out, the sun was gone. I didn't know how long I had slept but Norman was in bed with me, playing Candy Crush on his phone. Shirtless and in sleep pants, I don't think he had left my side. "Still stuck on that level?" I chucked and he nodded.

"You needed the sleep." He shut off his phone mid game and pulled me close to him. "Come here, cuddle with me." It was exactly what we needed. At some point he dozed off and his gentle breathing lulled me to sleep. He had shut off all the phone ringers and we spent the night entwined and undisturbed. It was the best night’s sleep I had gotten in weeks.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed and Norman was still home, it was quiet and peaceful around our place. Mandy had come over last night and we hot glued rhinestones onto votive holders. Norman even helped for a while. I told her about my little scare and she hugged me tight reminding me to call her when the results came in. The calm around the house was almost odd for us. He cooked and baked me a batch of cookies. Those ones that came in a tube. Well, baked half a tube worth as we ate the half raw. We sat on the deck with cocktails, caught up on some movies we had wanted to see. When the call came in I jumped. It was late in the evening and the caller ID read HealthFirst. Norman held his breath as I pushed the speaker button. "Holly, It's Dr. Elliott. Sorry to call so late, but I figured you’d want the news. All of your results came back clean. Nothing that indicates cancer." He told me he wanted me back in six months for a follow up and wished me a good night.  
I pressed the end button and my hands began to shake and Norman caught me just as I began to drop to the floor. I had never felt such fear and relief all in one moment. He rocked me, whispering and kissing me, "Everything is fine Holly. You’re good." He held me close.  
By the time we got into bed, I was no longer a mess. My tears were gone, my body was my own again. "Make love to me baby, I need you so much." This time it was him who looked relieved. This was the first time in days his eyes didn't seem to be hiding stress and concern. He nodded. He needed to be with me as much as I needed him. It was slow, or at least it started that way. He caressed my skin and rubbed my shoulders, leaving trails of kisses on my skin. His beard dragging on my flesh making me tingle. His breath ghosted over me and I could tell he needed to be touched back. I turned and faced him, rubbing my hands down his chest, along his ribs and down to his hips. Finally I kissed him and wrapped my hand around the shaft of his hard dick. He was ready. It had been weeks since we had been together. This was the first time I had been in the right frame of mind since he had gotten home.

I needed him, I needed to escape these fears that were swirling in my brain. The thought of cancer had consumed me for the past two weeks. Not just cancer in me but Norman as well, all that smoking wasn't good and we both knew it. The news from the doctor was the best thing I could have asked for but something in my gut was still off. I was going to need time to get through all this. I stroked him and he made a sound, something close to a whimper. It made me smile. He still craved my touch as much as I did his. "Lay down baby, gonna worship you for a while." He smirked when he said it, his blue eyes filled with lust. I loved his form of worship. I laid back and he knelt down next to the bed. He let me get comfortable then he spread me wide and slowly kissed his way between my legs. Teasing bites and long deep sucking, leaving bruises as he went. Marking me in a way. He started to hum a little something I didn't recognize just as he reached my core. Tongue first he made contact and I hissed out his name as my back arched. The man has skills. Not just as an actor, artist, photographer and bike guy. He has skills when it comes to eating pussy. Skills, from the first time he went down on me. Most men struggle to figure out what a woman likes, trying this and that. Not Norman. He just knows. He goes at it with enthusiasm, never making a woman feel self-conscious and always in it for the long haul. I had noticed that with Jessie and Gael as well. He does it because he enjoys it. 

He edged me close to an orgasm and shied off, edging again then pulling back. The sweet torture of it all. "Did you wanna cum babe?" 

I didn't know what I wanted. My brain was spinning as he brought me close and then back again. He asked again, well, more like moaned out a 'hmmm?' before he went back to licking and sucking. 

It took a moment for me to formulate a thought. "Anything. Anything you want Norman." I wanted to be lost in him. “I want out of my head.”

The dark haired angle played a little while longer then kissed his way up my body, between my breasts and to my lips. I tasted my flavor on his skin. "Wanna make you feel good." I knew it had been a while since he had gotten off, but he was still being so perfectly… Norman. Acting as if he wanted to do more than just fuck till he came. He worked himself into me, slowly, teasingly edging inside me till I pushed down on him. He whispered dirty things in my ear. Telling me how good I felt and how he wanted to take me. Then he was lost in the feeling. My short nails digging into his back and mouth on his collar bone as he gripped my hair. Occasionally he would ease up, back off from his own enjoyment as he worked on mine. 

It was all amazing but I couldn’t seem to cum. No matter how hard he tried, my brain just wasn’t in the right place. I couldn’t get lost enough to enjoy it all. I begged him to cum, I wanted him to have that release, and he had been so stressed the past week with me. Not having an orgasm wasn’t unheard of for me especially when my thoughts were so scattered. 

“Love you Norman.” I kissed his chest as he held me close. “Hold me.” He gripped tighter and rocked me to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

"Meet you in the city on Friday." He smiled as he brushed the back of his hand over my cheek. There was a photographer standing on the curb watching us, waiting for me to be out of his shot. I nodded.

Norman had to get back to filming so he was flying out to Vegas, but he had business in New York on Friday and needed to catch up with his son. We had planned to be in the city for a week or so. I left the busy Atlanta airport and headed to my parents’ house. Now that I knew the results, it was time to tell them about my little scare. 

I spent the afternoon. Mom was cooking up fried chicken as I helped dad fix the chain on his chain saw. "Quite the scare Princess. You okay?" Dad hadn't lit up a cigar in the hours since I had told them, I worried about him the way I did Norman. I get that life is going to take you somehow, someway. And that it's the little things that can make a person happy so you should enjoy them. Life is short, happiness is fleeting. Just like I never worried over too much fried chicken or too much of a curve to my hips. These things were in conflict, live happy but a shorter life. I shook the thought out of my head and gave my dad a squeeze. 

Thursday was dinner with Annabelle. I had gotten my hair trimmed and then we went out to a little place she liked. My time with her was always light hearted. There was so much we talked about, tv, movies, music, a concert she had been to, clients I had worked on over the years. I liked that about our friendship, it was always easy and never too serious. She was flirty and it made me reciprocate. When we went out to the parking lot to get into our cars when she whispered. “I want to kiss you.” We had such an attraction for each other but this wasn’t the time or the place for it. 

“I want that too.”

Norman had always told me I was free to do what I wanted with her, whenever it happened. And I gave it serious thought in that moment, this might have been the escape from my intense few weeks that I really needed. 

“Let’s go parking.” She was giddy and it was infectious. 

“Really?” The idea of fooling around in the backseat of her Honda was very appealing. I could hear Norman’s voice in my head, ‘do it.’ ‘have fun’, ‘tell me ‘bout all the dirty parts.’ I nodded my head. “Where?”

Annabelle held up her car keys, “Hop in, we’ll find a spot.” I couldn’t resist the temptation in the moment. I got in the passenger side and we were both laughing like school girls. We drove for a while talking about nothing in particular, I think she knew exactly where she was going. We pulled down a side road and tucked her car between a tree and a field of corn. 

I can honestly say that neither one of us was shy about it. The kiss was intense and my hands knotted in her hair, pulling her close, devouring her. She didn’t know about my little scare this week, and I think the not knowing made me more comfortable. We fogged up the windows and were topless, enjoying the softness of each other. She loved sucking on my nipples and it felt amazing for sure. 

Ping. Ping. Ping.

We both stopped when my cell phone rang, a sound reserved for Norman. 

She held my breast in her hand, “Do you need to get that?”

I smiled at her and shook my head, “It’s Norman.”

It pinged again. “Get it, answer it.” She wanted to be half naked with me while I talked to him. It felt dirty and exciting and I nodded.

By the time I fished out my phone from my bag I had missed the call. “Call him back.” She latched her mouth on my nipple and sucked hard. I didn’t know if calling him back was the right thing to do, but I did it. This felt like the most fun I had had in weeks. 

“There you are.” Norman sounded sleepy when he answered. He was on West Coast time, but had been working long days. “How’s my baby?” 

“MMMmmm good.” Annabelle liked it rough, liked to play rough. She sucked hard on one nipple and pulled at the other with her fingers. I liked the pain. Though pain didn’t seem like the right word. 

He paused and took a drag off a cigarette, “Did I catch you in the middle of something?” Annabelle heard him ask and that had her laughing. “Oh god, I did. Fuck.” She went back to playing, harder now than she did before making me edge out sounds.

“Um…” I sighed. “I’m with Annabelle.” 

She leaned up and kissed me and mumbled, “Hey Norm.” I wasn’t sure who was enjoying this the most. It felt a little like cheating, but then again, I knew that it wasn’t. This was no different than me interrupting him and Andy. 

“Do I get to listen or did you girls want to be alone?” He wasn’t angry or annoyed, and he certainly didn’t sound sleepy any more. He sounded more amused than anything which made me feel better about it all. 

I curled my fingers in Annabelle’s hair and made her look at me. “He wants to listen.” I smiled down at her and she nodded, then she slid her hands off my tits down to my legs and up under my skirt. 

“Tell me what’s going on.” Norman was focused now, I could tell by the tone of his voice.

Her soft hands slid up my thighs finding my panties. My damp panties. She didn’t shy with an audience, rubbing me over the fabric at first but then quickly finding my wetness.

My moan told Norman that I wasn’t going to give him descriptors, he’d just have to enjoy the sounds. We carried on that way for a while, the phone on the dashboard set to speaker as we pleasured each other. Annabelle coming hard, not so much for show but out of need. I just couldn’t get there, not even when I realized that I could hear Norman panting a little. He was jerking off while we played but my brain didn’t seem to settle enough to get off. 

I forgot how uncomfortable car sex could be and Annabelle was in a very precarious position as she came in my mouth. Her moaning and panting caused our audience to applaud from three time zones away. He wished us both fun and told me to call when I got home.

“Next time, my head will be in the right place and we will both get off. But damn this was fun.” I kissed her in the darkened parking lot where my truck was parked and we said goodnight. 

I called Norman on the drive home, I needed to hear his voice again. 

“That’s twice now Holly, you sure you’re okay?” His concern for my orgasm was sweet. “When we both get to New York, you have to let me fix that. Okay?” 

&&&&&&

I flew into the city a day early, I wanted to do a little grocery shopping and maybe find a gift for Norman, he had been so good to me when my scare came along and I wanted to see if I could find him a little thank you. I ended up in a camera shop buying lenses for his favorite camera. 

I thought the change of scenery would be good for me, but it just had my brain spinning. What would I have done if this scare had more serious, if I had actually had breast cancer? I would have ended up being back in Georgia full time for treatments because Norman wouldn’t be around enough to take care of me. That thought scared me most of all. I knew my folks would have been by my side, so would Mandy. But it wasn’t the same. The thought of surgery and chemo without Norman to be there, made my stomach twist. Our bed seemed too lonely without him so I slept on the sofa. I was spinning with thoughts of being alone, displaced and lost in a world I had created for myself. 

Sleep came slowly and my dreams were scattered masses of disjointed thoughts and fears. Most of them more frustrating than scary, but it made for a crappy night of sleep. 

I woke to the sun beaming through the patio door. Norman would be home in a few hours and all I wanted to do was get lost in our time together. It would be short, forty-eight hours or so, that’s all he could squeeze in before he had to be back on a plane and to the West coast. But I would take it and be happy with it because it was what I needed the most. 

The wrapped gift was on the coffee table, I was in my most comfortable yoga pants and a soft shirt. A blanket on me and a cup of tea. I was sucked into a well written romance novel about a biker guy and an orphaned girl. Norman opened the front door looking disheveled. Black jeans, a warm coat, sunglasses and a hat. But none of it could hide the smoldering sexy that was standing there. I closed my book and smiled. 

Having him home made my entire mood lighten and all my cares were gone for a moment. He dropped his back pack, took off his coat and motioned for me to stay on the sofa. He untied his boots and toed them off then stalked across the room while he told me how much he missed me and commented on how pretty I looked sitting there. Pushing the table aside he knelt on the floor and kissed me. It was better than oxygen. My fingers instantly tangled into his hair as my body began to melt. 

It was romantic and sweet with a touch of needy just waiting to be acted upon. I slid down on the floor with him, cuddling and kissing as he played in my hair. 

“That for me?” He eyed the wrapped box on the table. I nodded. “I got you a present too.” He smiled, no… smirked. Norman’s entire face lit up as he reached for the box. “but I didn’t wrap mine.” He was amusing himself. He smelled good. Even though he needed a shower he smelled fantastic. My fingers traced down his biceps as he slowly eased the tape off the paper. He was hard, the muscle in his arm rippled as he worked the paper. “What’s the present for?” 

I licked his neck, I needed to taste him. My lips followed and for once I wanted to mark him, suck deep on his flesh till I broke blood vessels and left a bruise for all the world to see. But I didn’t. I was not some seventeen year old marking her territory and bragging about the fact that I had a boyfriend. “You’ve been so sweet. And I knew you’d like it.” 

He rested his head back as I interrupted him with my kisses. I had missed him more than I realized till this very moment. “You got me a present?” He just nodded a yes in response to my question. I didn’t care about a gift, didn’t matter what it was. The fact that he had simply thought enough about me was a good present. 

“But it won’t be here for a few hours.” He ripped open the wrapping paper and looked at the camera lens. He loved it. 

Norman and I talked for a while, puttering in the kitchen then sitting outside on the patio while we let the world slip around us. There were a million things he could be doing but he had decided to shut out most of the distractions. No emails or social media today. He skipped the bucket of fan mail that had been delivered. We just sat and talked about things we had skimmed past these last few weeks. The wedding plans and his show. People he had caught up with on the road and how much he loved being on bike, but missed being home. 

“Are we renting or buying next season?” We were between places in Georgia right now. “Maybe we could stay with your folks.” He was joking, at least I thought he was.

I squeezed his thigh, “Oh yeah, we’ll bunk back into my childhood bedroom and you can try and keep me quiet during sex so my dad doesn’t come after you with a shot gun for defiling his daughter.”

Norman choked down his beer. “If your dad only knew the nasty stuff his baby girl liked.” He wasn’t taking credit for any of it, he was pinning it all on me. As if it wasn’t him who had brought other people into our bed, craved anal sex, liked to watch and listen while his lover was engaged with someone else. Hell, he was the one that liked public fucking. 

“Oh yeah, I’m the dirty one in this relationship.” I reached over and slid my hand over his crotch checking to see if he was hard. He wasn’t when I started but my gentle rubbing had him stiffening quickly.

Norman’s phone buzzed and he looked at it. “Presents here.” That’s all he said. He never moved from the chair, just waited on the door buzzer. “Sit tight.” He stood, adjusted himself in his jeans then headed inside. I couldn’t imagine what he had gotten me that was being delivered. Food, flowers, maybe a massage? I closed my eyes and let the sun beat down on me. Norman was beyond thoughtful sometimes. There was no doubt that he had come up with something that would make my heart sing for days to come. 

The sun warmed me and I wasn’t sure if I dozed off, but I never heard him open the patio door or sit down next to me. When I was aware again, I heard Norman’s voice. 

“Open your eyes baby.” 

It was bright and it took a moment for me to focus on the figure next to me. In all his smiling, charming glory, I saw Sean sitting on the edge of the picnic table. Flowers in hand, sunglasses on, his BJJ hat with the bent brim, four buttons open on his shirt and a smile that sent goosebumps all over. “Well hello darlin’.” 

I jumped up off of my lounger and into his arms. I wasn’t sure why I was so over the moon to see Sean at this very moment, but he was the shot of positive energy I didn’t know I needed. We hugged for a while, me half wrapped around him as he told me how good it was to see me. It had been months since we had talked and even longer since I had seen him, though Norman had caught up with him for dinner a few weeks ago in LA. 

Once the excitement had settled and we were all sitting again I had to ask, “What are you doing here?” 

Sean gave Norman a dirty look as he lit a cigarette in front of us. “Well Reedenstien here,” his pet name for his buddy, “said you were going through some shit and could use a distraction. And who’s better at distracting people than this good looking guy right here.” He presented himself to me.

Laughs turned into chatting as he told me he was only in town for about thirty-six hours. “Food, fun and whatever it takes to get you positive again.” He had a passion for bringing out the best in people. In the gym, on screen, it didn’t matter. He wanted to see people live to their fullest potential and be happy doing it. He understood that life was too short to do anything less. Norman crushed out his cigarette and made me move so that he could sit with me on the lounger while we all talked. I had finished reading Sean’s book and had messaged him about how much I had enjoyed it, and that it had made me cry. It was soulful and honest, charming and well written. If you haven’t read it, I highly recommend it. He filled us in on the difference between book signings and comic conventions. He was proud of being published in a way that was different than anything else he had done. Norman could relate, his photography book had been an achievement on a level that was completely different than his acting. Their books were more personal, a piece of them in print for the world to see.

______________________________________________________________

We ordered dinner in, no one wanted to be bothered with paparazzi or fans. A mixed bag of Pad Thai noodles, curried muscles and some pork dish with lemongrass that I couldn’t stop eating. It was just nice to sit and laugh, talk about things that made Norman blush and got Sean into the story telling mode. When Norman went into to use the bathroom Sean got a little serious. 

“Scares the shit out of you doesn’t it. When you maybe got something in you that you have no control over.” He had seen loved ones loose the battle to cancer before. He had a grasp of what he was saying.

I nodded. “Yeah.” Then I looked at the door, “Gonna be him someday.” I didn’t often get on Norman about his smoking, he could have had much worse vices. But I did worry about his health. Mornings when he woke up hacking and days on the road with other smokers where he seemed to do even more of it than normal.

Sean got up and came around the table to my side and sat with me. He wrapped his arms around my body and kissed my hair. “Yup.” He didn’t elaborate on how he really felt about the topic. “But I’m glad you’re okay, and you make sure you follow up. No letting it slide.” I nodded as I sank into his hug. He knew how to make me feel better, safe and cared for. Not the same as Norman could do it, but as a friend and that meant the world to me. We cuddled and talked waiting for Norman to come strutting back outside. Sean had been right, who better then he to cheer a person up and make them feel positive about things.

When Norman finally came back outside he had a smirk on his face, “What are you two up to?” I was sunk deep against Sean’s body. I was certain I had an unneeded guilty look on my face. 

In unison we both muttered, “Nothin’.”

“Well, why don’t you guys come in. Let’s get this relaxing started.” I wasn’t sure what he was talking about but Sean seemed to. He kissed me hair and helped me up.

The massage table was set up in the living room, Norman walked over and hugged me. “You want a massage baby?” I nodded. “From both of us?” The though was actually kind of funny. Norman’s technique was pretty good, I didn’t know about Sean’s. But a good two person massage took talent to be in unison. I nodded again. Unison or not, I wasn’t going to pass up such an offer. 

Sean pressed up against my backside. “Good, take off your clothes.” His breath was hot on my neck. “All of them.” Norman kissed me. 

“I’ll help.” Norman whispered as he started at the tie on my yoga pants while Sean lifted the hem of my shirt. 

I can’t say I was shocked by the implications of the moment, these two sexy men undressing me could only lead to a few things. Things we had done before. And I had certainly hoped somewhere in the back of my head that it would happen from the moment I opened my eyes and saw Sean. But it still made me giddy, made my skin tingle and goosebumps surfaced all over me. Stepping out of my pants, my lover turned me around. He kissed my hip as he wiggled me out of my Plain-Jane panties. Sean worked the front clasp of my bra and made a growling noise when my breasts spilled into his hands. 

He kept eye contact with me as he kissed the tops of each of them. I felt Norman’s breath ghost on my flesh as he kneaded my ass. “Get on the table girl.” Sean’s Texas accent rose to the surface. Before he let go of me, Norman gave my hip a firm bite. 

Face down on the table I got comfortable as I watched Sean grab a blanket and drape it over me while Norman put new age music on his iPhone. They didn’t say anything to each other; they just took their place at the sides of the table and put their hands on me. Norman was warming my back through the blanket while Sean started at the top of my head, a scalp rub the sent tingles down my spine. They worked this way for a while, rubbing my shoulders, my head, my back. It was all very gentle and soothing. Finally they pulled down the blanket to my hips and warmed oil in their hands. It was amazing, two sets of strong warm hands easing up on down the long muscles in my back. I don’t think I had ever heard them so quiet while in the same room together. My baby had been right, this was the start to some amazing relaxation that I needed. 

They brought the blanket back up to my neck and uncovered my legs. Norman sat on my rolling stool and started massaging my feet, his thumbs pushing into the fascia, releasing tension I hadn’t even noticed anymore. Sean was hard to work on my calves and thighs working the muscles. I could feel myself melting. 

The feel of his facial hair against the side of my foot made me smile, he had always had a thing for feet. “Want more than a massage Holly?” It was the first thing anyone had said in a while. The flat of his tongue along the sole of my foot caused a whimpering sound to come from me. Sean chuckled. 

My stomach fluttered. “What are my choices?”

Sean shifted to my ear, “One of us… either… both.” 

“Chocolate…” Norman gave me another appealing option. 

They went back to rubbing while I thought about it. All of those things were good choices, I could picture every scenario. “Do I have to pick right now?”

Folding the blanket back even higher, Sean began to work on my glutes. “Anything you want. You can even change your mind.” His voice was soothing. I let him work a little more while I gave it thought. Even though my scare had been over a week ago, it still felt fresh to me, fresh in my mind and my muscles. It had been all too hard to process alone and even harder to tell him about and actually face the possibilities. My head was still a mess.

“Baby?” My voice was quiet. He let out a hum to know he had heard me. “You decide. I can’t. I don’t want to.” Norman kissed at my ankle letting me know that he had heard me. 

Sean put into words what I couldn’t seem to. “Need to let someone else take over for a while?” I nodded slightly. “We’ll help you escape.”


	3. Chapter Three

Hands went from massaging my muscles to lifting my hips, moving the bolster under me which opened me up to them. I could feel my legs spreading wide. I hadn’t shaved in a few weeks and Norman commented on my au-natural pussy. Wildly-woman as Sean called it. I don’t know who started to play first, hands and fingers rubbing my ass, my pussy, inner thighs, playing at my holes with a gentle touch. Massaging my clit, though I was pretty sure that was Norman just by the knowing rhythm he used. Fingers covered in oil slid inside of me and I realized it was both of them, fingers from both of them pushing deep into me, slowly and easily. Sean used his free hand to pull my thighs wider giving them better access.

“How much can she take?” Sean mumbled it and Noman chuckled something about finding out. Face down it was hard to hear their banter but then again, I didn’t really care. I was sure at one point there were four fingers inside of me, but past that, I just didn’t know. 

Norman slid fingers out of me and Sean replaced them with his own before I could whimper my sadness. Then I felt him come around the table and he slid his wet fingers in my mouth making me lick them clean for him. When they were to his satisfaction he began to massage my shoulders, standing directly in front of me, his denim covered cock right there for me to eye and run my cheek over.

Sean was skilled with his hands, three and four fingers playing in my pussy while I felt him drizzle oil over my ass, letting it drip down the crack between my legs. I clenched around his fingers as the thought of him also violating my ass excited me. I think I started to gush at the thought of it. “Such a good girl.” Norman whispered by my ear now. “You gonna get comfortable enough for Sean to finger your ass?” I wanted it and I began to nod as I felt him gently massage my asshole with his thumb. “Good. Then stop thinking.” I wasn’t sure how to do that. 

I laid there and let it happen, I let the hands massage me while fingers entered me. I let warm oil soak into my skin as Sean worked another finger up inside of me, spreading me wider than I had been in a very long time. Somewhere in the mix Norman had changed the music from new age to some sexy jazz thing that had them both working to the rhythm together. He had never put more than a thumb in my ass but my pussy had been worked over. He hardly touched my clit, unless it seemed to serve his purpose of deeper work on my pussy. 

“Time to get a drink, take you upstairs and get you to cum over and over?” Norman’s voice was raspy and rough.

“More, keep talking to her. Makes her squeeze down on me.” Sean was right, the sound of Norman’s voice could always make my pussy clench. “I fuckin’ love it.” 

I felt him nuzzle against my hair, “Yeah? What’s it gonna take to make you cum baby?” He waited for me to answer but I didn’t know the right one. “My dick in your throat while he fucks you?” His crude words were like honey to me ears. The sweetest thing ever. I shook my head, I wanted to hear more choices. “I could sink deep in your ass while he bangs you.” I could tell by the way he said it, he liked that idea very much but I stayed still and silent. “A dick in your pussy and a mouth on your clit?” My silence spoke volumes. “My precious baby girl need two dicks stuffed inside her pussy?” I held my breath when he said it.

“Fuck man… whatever that was, that’s it.” Sean couldn’t hear what Norman was whispering to me, but he could feel my response. “Yeah, that’s it. She’s got a vice hold on me.” I was pretty certain that if Sean could have pushed his thumb knuckle in further, he would have been fisting me. 

I could hear the smirk in his voice, “Good. Then ease out of her and let’s get her pretty ass upstairs. My cock is starting to ache.” Norman walked away from me, from us. I loved how he always trusted Sean with me, knew he’d be cautious and loving in his own way. I ignored him going to the kitchen and stayed focused on the hand that eased as slowly out of me as it had been worked in. Sean was magic, he edged out then back in, filling me to capacity and then drawing away. It was making me pant. 

When he finally pulled his fingers all the way out, I pouted. I hated the empty feeling it had left me with. He helped me sit up then wrapped the blanket around me as he held me. “Need me to carry you upstairs.” Sometimes Sean’s rugged good looks were too much for me. Especially when he looked at me he looked at you as if you were about to be his last meal. I smiled and shook my head. 

We met Norman at the stairs, he had a few beers, a water and a bottle of scotch. Sean carried the bottle of oil. The bed was inviting, begging us all to climb in. “Take his clothes off.” Norman was being in charge and I loved that. It meant I didn’t have to think. I knelt down and started at his jeans while he stripped off his own shirt. Sean’s dick was hard and waiting in his million thread count boxer briefs. It was soft and solid as I rubbed my cheek on it. I rubbed it all over my face and his head tipped back. Norman joined me on the floor, “You want this cock in your mouth for a while.” I felt the corner of my mouth turn up. “Then you need to pull it out and open wide.” I did as I was told. My hand slip up Sean’s thigh and after a brief squeeze of his sack I pulled down his briefs and pulled his cock out giving it a few strokes as I waited for Norman’s voice again. “Open wide.” As if I were in a trance I opened my mouth. “Wider.” I complied. Then I felt his fingers in my mouth as he pulled my jaw lower. “Good girl.” There was a satisfaction in hearing that praise. “Just the tip.” Stacking my hands around the shaft I slipped the head onto my tongue and it made Sean growl. He was the unwitting victim in this game Norman was playing with me. 

“You wanna escape? Wanna be told what to do?” My eyes never left him. “Then you’ll suck that cock while I get to taste you’re pussy.” I just did as he instructed, I rocked forward letting my mouth glide over the shaft. Norman peeled off his shirt and positioned himself under me, biting my thigh and squeezing my ass cheeks as he did it. When he was ready he wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled me down on his mouth. 

“Eyes up here.” Sean spoke in a tone I didn’t know and I looked up into his face. “Yeah, that’s it. You’re a good girl Holly and Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth.” Dear lord, it was music to my ears. It wasn’t something Norman and I ever ventured into, some Daddy / little role, but Sean seemed to like it. As if I wasn’t relaxed enough, having these two take over, tell me what to do and guide me to things I wouldn’t have initiated myself was wonderful. Norman was rocking me over his mouth, his tongue working my clit while his fingers were buried inside of me. It has hard to focus on just one thing. The dick in my mouth pushed deeper forcing my throat to open for him. “Relax girl, you’ll get it all in there.” If I could have smiled up to that angelic face gazing down at me I would have, but since that wasn’t possible I just did as I was told. I relaxed my throat till I eventually felt his balls against my chin.

I don’t know how long we stayed that way but at some point, my lover came up for air. He lifted me up and slid up from under me. He came up behind me and watched as I was a vessel for his friend’s dick. “MMMmmm. You are so good at that.” I had gagged a few times as Sean pushed a little too deep and it had caused spit to roll down my chin. Norman used his hand to rub it into my flesh. “Is it wrong that I want to take pictures of you all a mess with some other mans dick in your mouth?” He arms came around me and he began to fondle my tits, cupping and lifting, squeezing while he massaged them. None of us answered the question. The play just continued till Sean suddenly pulled his dick from my mouth and stepped away. 

He grabbed the bottle of water off the dresser and swigged it down. “How’s a southern girl so sweet in public such a dirty girl in the bedroom?” I was sunk back into Norman’s hold, enjoying his mouth on my neck as he twisted my nipples, I simply shrugged my shoulders. 

Sean came around and knelt in front of me, sandwiching me between them, he kissed the side of my breast then looked at Norman, tracing his finger where he had just kissed, “Since when you so heavy handed with your girl?” It was an odd question and Norman looked down to see what Sean was talking about. There were a few yellowed marks on my flesh.

“Not me. Blame that on her girlfriend. She plays rough.” Annabelle had left me an array of bruises, from our play time together and they had lingered quite a while. Sean’s eyes shifted to me and I smirked. Apparently he hadn’t heard about my female playmate. He caressed the bruises and then slid his hand down my stomach and into the wild hair between my legs till finally he sank two fingers inside of me. 

“Oh you dirty, dirty little girl.” He was back to his ‘daddy’ voice. “I bet you are a sight to see with another woman.” He brain must have been spinning. “You like eating pussy?” He whispered and I nodded. “Like sucking on her soft titties?” I just kept nodding as I felt Norman rub his jean covered cock against my bar ass. “Rubbin’ your nipples together… pussy to pussy… sixty-nineing with no dick to choke on?” I was grinding against his hand and I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him. Our kissing made Norman moan.

“No soft pussy today little girl.” His body was strong and hard, they both were. I felt tiny between them, and safe. More than anything I felt safe and in their arms. That emotional feeling alone trumped anything else I was physically feeling that moment. 

Norman moved away from me and Sean held me tighter as he rocked his hand inside of me, I watched as Norman finished undressing, took a swig off the scotch bottle then came back to join us. “We’re gonna fill you up Holly. You’re gonna be so full you won’t be able to think.” Sean took this moment to get undressed and stroked himself while he watched Norman and I kiss and touch, I stroked his solid cock while he fingered me. I was dripping, wet streaming down my leg. My juices mixed with massage oil and a little spit. 

“Nothing but hard dick for you tonight little girl. And I’m guessing it’s all going right here.” His fingers joined Normans and I let out a primal sound that was something between a moan and growl. 

“Yes please.” I panted as the feeling of being filled consumed me.

Sean pulled my hair with his free hand. “Yes what?”

I looked at Norman and smiled as he did. “Yes daddy, please.” The words felt funny coming out of my mouth but I said them twice. “Please daddy, I need both of you in me.” There I had said it, and it was true, I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything else in bed. 

From there it snowballed, kisses and groping, stroking and fingering. Sean even bent me forward at one point and laid five whacks to my ass, making me count them out. When I asked what I was being punished for, he informed me that it wasn’t punishment, it was just for his enjoyment.

“That’s enough hitting my woman. Time to make love to her.” Norman took over. Helping me stand then bringing me to the bed. “So let’s figure this out.”

Sean stepped in and began to direct things, “I’m gonna lay right here, and you, little girl, are going to sink down on Daddy’s big… thick…hard…” He was stroking himself unashamed. “cock. Then I’m gonna fuck ya for a few minutes while this cat watches you enjoy my dick.” 

He flipped off Norman with a laugh then kissed me. Norman laughed and walked naked to the dresser and picked up his cigarettes lighting one and watching as I did what I had been told to do. Crawling on the bed between Sean’s legs he stopped me, “But first, put that pretty mouth right here.” He held his dick for me. “That’s right, all the way down girl. Suck daddy’s cock. Make it good and wet.” I think he really liked this whole daddy / little girl dynamic, maybe he did more of it than we knew about. He was good and wet, I had slopped spit all over him. “Now come here and kiss me then mount that cock.” 

I crawled up his body and when I brought my spit covered face to him, he licked it. I opened my mouth over his and waited for him to open wide, I let my spit drip from my lips to his tongue. He swallowed then grabbed me by the hips. He guided my opening to the tip of his dick then waited for me to do the rest. I sank down slowly and looked at Norman who was dragging deep off the cigarette. “You’d better look at Daddy and not me.” But I didn’t, I couldn’t stop looking at the man I loved most, even with Sean seated deep inside of me, I needed to feel that connection to Norman. 

I felt him begin to rock, thrusting into me and playing with my tits. “Such a good girl.” He choked it out as I tightened around him. 

Norman crushed out his half-finished cigarette, stroked himself a few times then came over to where we were fucking. “I know Sean’s got a big cock, but you better be able to take me too.” He kissed my temple as I panted and nodded. “Good. Cause my dick needs to be inside you right now.” I could tell how needy he was by his voice.

Sean slowed the pace and held me still, gripping into my ass cheeks. Norman dripped massage oil on my ass and it flowed down to where Sean and I were joined. Then he used some on his own dick and lined himself up. He pushed the head of his cock against my already full hole and began to push inside of me. It was almost too much. Norman’s hand was on the small of my back as Sean stroked my hair. “That’s it Holly, let him in. Let us fill you up.” His words were broken as we both felt Norman entering me. I let out a sound of pain. “It’s ok Holly, look at me. Look at Daddy.” I opened my eyes. “That’s right, you can do this. Let us both love you.” His body was still but he pulled me in for a kiss. The stretching was painful but every inch brought its own pleasure as well. 

When Norman was fully inside of me he paused letting me adjust. “Such a good girl,” he gripped my shoulder and my hip. 

I can’t even describe how it all happened or how it felt. Being pressed between these two strong, sexy men. Being more filled up than I had ever been, all the warmth and the sounds. The glorious sounds of all of us, I wish I had recorded it. At some point Sean tagged Norman and they switched places so I was wrapped in my lovers embrace as he mumbled how much he loved me while Sean set the pace and pleasured all of us. It was intense, to feel them both moving inside of me had my head spinning. “That’s it baby, get lost… escape.” I buried my teeth in Norman’s neck as he stopped holding back and came inside of me. He groaned out as he erupted inside of me and all over his friend. 

It made Sean slap his hand on my back as he yelled out a ‘fuck’. He pushed deeper, I think he liked the feel of it all and I couldn’t blame him. Norman’s orgasm triggered mine, while Sean continued to fuck me. It all welled up, my muscles clenching, my breathing ragged and suddenly tears began to flow. Norman held my face as all the tension, stress and weeks of anxiety shook me to my core. Sean never stopped which was good, I didn’t want him to. Ever. Through the tears and the emotions the pleasure over took me and I thought the orgasm would never stop. 

I was out of it when Sean finished and I was asleep in Norman’s arms within minutes. By the time I woke we were all cuddled in bed with me in the middle. Sort of cleaned up while they slept around me. I hadn’t felt this relaxed in weeks. 

I woke again later to kisses on my back, down my spine. It was Sean. It was always Sean with his dick rubbing against some part of me while I slept. I reached back and touched him.

“There you are.” He whispered. I rolled out of Norman’s hold in faced Sean. “How you doing sweetie?” He touched my face with the back of his hand in the most gentle way.

“Sore.” Every part of my lady bits ached in the best way possible. “How are you?” He kissed my nose. “So you flew all the way out from LA for a booty call.” I thought about how far he had traveled just to spend these thirty six hours with us, with me. 

He held my hand. “Never a booty call, he said you were having a rough time and thought we could try and make you feel better. Booty or not, I wanted to come out and see you. No friend of mine gets to go through shit like this without me.” We were quiet for a minute.

“So if we never ended up in bed you would have been okay with that?” I glared his way.

Sean kissed my forehead. “Friends first.” And then after a pause, “As if you could have said no to me. But… I want to hear more about this girlfriend of yours.”

We talked into the early morning, about Annabelle and work, his book, and moments from our night and then we snuck out of bed letting Norman sleep as we made breakfast and woke him to the smell of bacon. 

I was sad to see Sean leave that afternoon, I enjoyed the swap off of cuddles I was getting from both of them. But he had a life, we all did and it was finally time to put all this stress and anxiety behind me. 

“So I fly out west and you go back to Georgia tomorrow. You ready for it?” Norman was sitting on the sofa playing with his new camera lens.

I nodded. “Yeah, I got so much wedding stuff to do in the next two weeks, it’s coming up fast.” He snapped a picture of nothing in particular then readjusted the lens. “But I think right now, I’m just ready for um….” 

I traced my finger down his skin, along the vain in his forearm. His head snapped up. “Um?”

I took the camera out of his hand, straddled him and smiled. “Yeah. I’m gonna um you to you um all over me.”

He pulled me close. “Yeah, let’s go… um.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone that has been kind enough to leave me kind words. They mean the world to me.  
> \- Elle


End file.
